


Fair Verona

by tamedbanshee



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella Swan Has a Twin, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, asking for a friend, bella and her flighty af sister, is it slow burn if they don't even meet until at least ten chapters in?, let me have my fun okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamedbanshee/pseuds/tamedbanshee
Summary: Juliet Swan was a tragedy in the making. What happens in Italy does not always stay in Italy.
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story for the past six months but have I published anything? Nope. Either I do it now or chicken out. So is everybody going through a twilight-renaissance phase during quarantine or is just me? I'm not even sorry. Let me know what you think, I hope you guys enjoy it and are keeping safe in times like these!

Skype calls with Bella were infrequent but _long_.

Sometimes they didn't talk.

There were days a call was spent in silence because they just wanted each other's company. Usually, they went about their daily tasks on the video call. Juliet procrastinated whatever homework she'd been given and cracked out a new canvas to paint with, ignoring the half-used ones already scattered around her room. Bella had already completed her homework and would be halfway through her third book of the day, something she'd have picked up from the second-hand bookshop she raved about.

Then, there were days in which they had too many words and thoughts but not enough time. At the risk of sounding cliche, they didn't have twin-speak. Not really. It was a verbal short-hand which they understood clearly but to other people, it sounded like half-bitten sentences and random words. Very useful for making secret plans or talking shit about someone.

"So, you're coming up here?" Juliet hummed, a smear of charcoal curling underneath her jawline. It'd been there for the past hour but she hadn't noticed. Bella wasn't all too inclined to tell her. "What's up with that?"

"Phil wants to go on tour and mom wants to go with him," Bella said as she flicked through the same passage for the seventh time. The stress of her impending move to Forks and the fact that she _loathed_ the mandatory reading for her English class that year wasn't helping. It was rare for Bella to hate a book, but at that point, she'd be more than happy to throw it on an open fire. "It's not fair to make her stay just for me. It seemed easier just moving in with you and Charlie to finish high school."

"Is that what you _want_ though?" Juliet asked.

She finally looked up from her sketchbook and caught her image in the corner of the screen, noticing the dark mark on her skin with a grimace. Her attempts to wipe it away only managed to make a bigger mess, smearing it down her neck and over her chin. " _Shit_."

"Not really but," Bella shrugged. "It happens."

"So, you'd just… pick up where you left off? I mean, we'd go to school together," Bella glanced up from her book, and they began to pick out the silver linings. Optimism wasn't precisely a Swan trait though and Juliet heaved a sigh. "Y'know, you're going to be the talk of the town for a while, right? We haven't had any new kids since the Cullens a few years back."

" _Fun_ ," Bella griped. "I mean, better than shackling mom here."

"She'd never let you forget it either."

Sometimes, Bella thought that the only reason which Renée and Juliet didn't get along was that they were too similar. Flighty and creative, neither willing to sit still for too long. It didn't help that Renée hadn't won custody of _both_ her little girls. Charlie had a stable job, a house over his head and in his name, a support network; the court agreed that Renée could probably handle one while Charlie would handle the other. A regular parent-trap situation.

They fought like cats and dogs when in the same room for too long, anything more than twenty-four hours and it became like a cage match. Both too stubborn to apologise and nearly seventeen years of unspoken bitterness to even try and mend those fences.

"Mom's not that bad."

"The fact you have to say _that bad_ makes me think she is."

Bella didn't want to argue; she did what did best and changed the subject. "How's Charlie doing?"

"We started watching a cooking show together - angry British chef, can't remember his name - and now, he thinks he can _cook_ ," Juliet said and the two of them shared wary glances. The last time he was allowed in the kitchen unsupervised, the oven had gone up in flames and he'd had to call Forks tiny fire department begrudgingly.

Speak of the devil. There was a loud clatter from downstairs. Both glanced in the general direction. Bella couldn't see much other than her sister's exasperated look, both waiting until they heard Charlie's faint - " _I'm fine!_ " before they turned back to stare at one another.

"Obviously that's going well." Bella couldn't help but comment.

"Shut up."

"Better than diner food."

"I will reach through this screen and hit you because _nothing_ beats their lasagna," Juliet was quick to argue. Whole-heartedly defending the place she'd been eaten in at least once a week for her whole life. "I've been trying to get the recipe from Nancy for years."

"Just like how she's been trying to teach you to _bake_ for years?"

"Everything I bake just seems to shrivel up and _die_ ," they had multiple horror stories, blackened fairy buns, soggy victoria sponge, rock-hard brownies. Juliet could cook up at a feast and Bella hoped that she'd make her favourite meals when she eventually got to Forks. Baking though, it just wasn't in her repertoire. "I think Nancy's slowly realising it's a lost cause."

"Finally."

They chatted on and off for another half an hour until their conversation came to a natural lull. Which was when Bella finally lost her patience, Juliet had been fidgeting for most of their video call. Guilty and wanting to _ask_ something, she could tell the signs.

"Alright, spit it out," she sighed.

"Hm?" Juliet tilted her head innocently, a few loose locks spilling from her messy braid.

"You've been dying to ask me something for this entire call."

It was like it suddenly exploded out of her, Juliet suddenly leaning in until her face was all Bella could see on the computer. "Do you get car sick? Is that a thing for you?"

"Oh, _god_."

"All I'm saying is that it'd be cheaper for me to drive down and pick you up," Juliet shrugged like it was no big deal. "Better than wasting money on a one-way flight."

There was a pause.

"You just want another road trip."

Bella rolled her eyes. A small and knowing smile curled the corners of her mouth because Juliet would use any excuse for a trip out of Forks. The amount of time they'd spent as kids roaming through the forests and woodlands, looking for buried treasure and fairies and caves with mermaids. They explored every nook and cranny just to settle her sister's curiosity and wanderlust.

"I do," she admitted quickly, looking guilty for her need to escape. "I really do, exams and everything have me rattled, and this would help I think."

Bella eyed her suspiciously because her twin didn't just _admit_ anything. " _Jules_."

"I may have already filled my tank, had dad change my tires _and_ made a few CDs to listen to on the way down," she murmured, quiet enough that the microphone on her computer almost didn't pick it up. "I mean, just in case you said _yes_."

"...if you're gonna make me listen to Fleetwood Mac the entire trip-"

"Okay, look, just because you're _uncultured_ -"

* * *

"Do you have your-"

"I've got my phone."

"Well, have you got your-"

"I've got my wallet."

Charlie stared his daughter down.

His hands were on his hips and he wore a sour look, the kind which could've curdled milk or cracked the toughest perps which Forks had to offer. Of course, usually, it was just some punk kid who thought shoplifting was _cool_ … but that wasn't the point!

He stared her down like she'd crack and admit all the contraband she had on her person.

It was increasingly obvious, especially in the past few years, that maybe his daughter was a little too like her parents. As stubborn as they both were, a little wild thanks to Renee but he liked to think she was level-headed enough to keep herself out of trouble. Still a brat though, she just mimicked his posture and grinned back up at him.

It was a battle of wills, they were both headstrong when they thought they were in the right. Of course, Juliet was a little more sociable and free-spirited, stood next to her dad, it was almost like day and night. He couldn't keep her down, refused to trap her in one place for too long. It was the only reason he put up with her weekend trips, knowing that if he forbid them then she might end up _as…_ as unhappy as Renée had been.

At least this time it was a trip he could approve of.

It'd take her a day and a half to get to Phoenix, she'd promised him that she wouldn't drive at night but he knew better than to trust her word. Bella had already promised to call as soon as Jules arrived, it'd slip her mind to let him know as soon as she got there. Not that he blamed her, it'd been a while since Juliet had seen them, they'd skipped their summer trip that year thanks to Phil and Renée's wedding.

_Why on earth the woman thought it was a good idea to send her ex-husband an invitation, he'd never know._

"Be careful," he grunted.

"I'm always careful," Juliet insisted.

He didn't scoff but he _did_ roll his eyes just like she rolled hers at his overprotective ways. It was how their relationship worked. Like clockwork, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. The same hug she gave him before every trip. They weren't big on the whole _affection_ and _hugging_ or whatever, he still looked forward to those moments though. When he could tuck her under his chin and convince himself she was still his little girl.

She was still grinning when she pulled back, jabbing a finger into his chest. " _You_ be careful and actually catch some _fish_ this time-"

"Billy is a goddamn liar, I caught that-"

"Yeah _yeah_ ," same old story but then again, it was nice to know that some things would never change. "I'll be back late, you've got my number and I'll call you as soon as I make it."

"Any trouble-" Charlie was tempted to pull her back when she let go of him. Couldn't she be a kid for a little while longer? Playing in the mud, sitting with Rebecca on the porch as the older girl did her hair, running into his room in the middle of the night because there were monsters under her bed?

"I'll call you, straight away." Juliet leaned forward and booped him on the nose. From there on it was a flurry of activity, slinging her travel bag in the trunk of her car and triple-checking to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Call me when you get there!" Charlie hollered as she pulled out of the drive, waving her off.

Of course, she completely forgot to call.

By the time she pulled up outside of her mom's house, she had three missed calls; one from Bella, one from her dad and one from Leona in her Spanish class. It was a cute house, she remembered days being sat in the front room and wondering how people survived _the heat_. She'd been so close to melting.

The empty energy drink bottles rattled from the passenger seat and she began to tidy up a little, knowing Bella would comment if she saw them and only when she deemed her car tidy-ish enough did she go and knock on the door.

"Hi, mom," Juliet chimed.

"Jules!" The woman launched herself and Juliet physically struggled to keep them both upright, almost sending them both flying off the front steps. "Ohmygod! Bella didn't tell me you were coming to pick her up! I thought she was getting a flight!"

"I told you a few weeks ago, mom," Bella said quietly as she began to bring her boxes out, a lot of her stuff had been sent ahead of time but there were some essentials she'd needed until the day of the move. All of it neatly packed, _nearly all of it being books_. No doubt she had a few of her favourites in her small rucksack but Juliet didn't understand how she could read in a moving car - sometimes she got nauseous reading _road signs_. "It's why we didn't book the flight."

"Hey Juliet," Phil said with a small grin, brushing past them, also toting out a box no doubt full to the brim with books.

"Hey Phil," she croaked, still in her mother's chokehold.

"What! I thought we booked your flight to Seattle!" Renee released her other daughter and turned with a fretful expression. "Wait, we didn't book them?"

Ah, _mom_.

Never change.

"You ended up using the money for those oil paintings you wanted," Phil was quick to remind her, bussing a kiss against her cheek as he passed them, heaving the heavy box into the open trunk of her car. "The ones you ended up sending back and getting the replacement for because they didn't send you the right blue?"

"How can they get sapphire mixed up with lapiz?!"

Bella ambled over, throwing what seemed to be the lightest box of the bunch into the truck before folding herself against Juliet loosely. The same kind of one-armed hug which her dad had given her before she'd left. Maybe it sounded cliche but that was fine; with her sister, it felt like a puzzle-piece being put into place. One that had been missing.

"Hey."

"Hi," they watched their mom and Phil natter, arguing about paint colours. "Good trip?"

"Mhm," it was a nice and easy trip, she took the longer route and cut through Idaho. "Looking forward to going home though… what's with the cactus?"

"Don't even ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a small town named Forks. Population: 3,120 people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written so quickly, it's unreal but I've had snippets sat in my drafts for ages. A few other minor OC's will be introduced but for now, this is gonna be kinda slow the first couple of chapters - very chill for the first book, surprisingly. Let me know what you think, I hope you guys enjoy it and are keeping safe in times like these!

Home was a welcome sight.

The good thing about her weekend trips and little adventures? She looked _forward_ to coming back to Forks. Absence made the heart grow stronger or some kind of bullshit. Juliet smiled as they slipped past the sign and the trees encased them down the long winding roads. The overcast clouds had been following for the better part of Washington and she was just _waiting_ for the heavens to open.

Bella had finally nodded off. Her book finished and put away in her rucksack on the back seat. She'd insisted on staying up the better half of the journey or at least driving part of the way. Not that Juliet would let her get behind the wheel when Bella had barely caught a wink of sleep in their hotel room. Rather than drive through the night, for Charlie's sake more than anything, they'd stayed in a shitty motel.

She claimed it was because she wasn't in her bed or the noises down the hall.

(It was probably to do with the three packs of gummy worms and Maltesers they'd consumed.)

It was nice, passing by the usual landmarks on her way home and enjoying the first raindrops that hit her windscreen as she weaved through town. Some recognised her car and gave a wave. They knew her from her shifts in the diner or just as the Chief's daughter. It was a small town, and soon, they'd do the same with Bella.

"Hey, _sleepyhead_ ," Juliet murmured, smiling as Bella groaned. "We're here."

"You promised to wake me up," Bella griped, rubbing at her eyes.

"I said I'd wake you up when we're close," if they wanted to be technical. Juliet pulled up outside of the house and she contemplated the space as if to measure their distance from the front door. "I'd say we're pretty close."

"Have you always been like this or am I only just noticing?"

Juliet didn't even bother responding, leaping out of her seat and going to unlock the front door. Charlie was still at work for a few hours. It gave them time to bring all Bella's stuff in and have a moment to breathe in the place. She grimaced at the sight of the pizza boxes, but at least he hadn't tried to cook _unsupervised_.

She vaguely registered the sound of the car door opening, and Juliet watched as Bella fumbled out of the passenger seat, almost killing herself with the seatbelt in the process.

"Little help?" Bella called.

She laughed.

It didn't take them long to unpack, most of their time spent making sure that Bella didn't kill herself on the boxes scattered around or the suitcases on the floor. By the time they'd finished, Charlie had pulled up and the two waved him from the porch. It went unnoticed as he practically _rushed_ from his squad car. Excited to see Bella and Juliet would never admit it but her heart melted a little to see her dad so happy.

"Hey kiddo," he swooped in and wrapped his arms around her, they weren't physically affectionate but Juliet was so damn proud of him. Bella was surprised, stiffening ever so slightly at the warm and tactile greeting before her arms slowly wrapped around him. "You've gotten so tall."

"I'm only 5"4'," Bella said.

Charlie pulled back with a smile, glancing between his daughters like he couldn't believe they were both there. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Juliet has terrible taste in music," Bella deadpanned, ignoring her sister's squawks of indignation.

"Bella has the bladder of a _kitten_ ," Juliet refuted.

Charlie didn't even mind their squabbling, the noise and the chatter was welcome in their quiet home. It was different from Juliet's blasted music or her phone calls to her friends, even when Jacob and Billy came over. The twins back in the house they'd been brought home to, newborn and tiny and fragile? It just felt _right_.

They eventually went up to Bella's room, shooing their dad away and the quiet returned. Just the sound of raindrops and their shuffling movements.

Until Bella had announced her triumphant (and reluctant) return to Forks - her room had been a time capsule. Her room stuck in the same place it'd been the last time she'd come to visit when she was, eleven? Twelve? Juliet was more than happy to overhaul the entire room with Angela's help.

The clutter was moved into the attic and they'd given it a lick of paint, a mossy green which complimented the cream bedding she'd got for the double bed they'd bought. Long gone were the misshapen barbies, shorn heads and missing limbs, they'd chucked her out of date makeup as well. Jules simply made sure that Bella would have enough space for her books and computer. A place to put her pictures and the assortment of cacti which she'd brought with her from Phoenix.

It was weird for her to actually be _there_ , awkward almost. As if they hadn't just spent nearly forty-eight hours in each others company, singing along to the radio and talking about nearly everything that came to mind.

"I forgot to ask, I saw the pictures but how was the wedding?" Juliet eventually asked.

" _Uh…_ it was good," Bella struggled, putting down a box of books on her desk. Apparently, she gave up before even starting to unpack and flopped down onto her bed, bouncing on the new mattress. Juliet didn't wait for an invitation and laid next to her. " _Weird_ , the dresses-"

"Oh god, _I saw_ -"

"Pink."

Juliet snorted under her breath and Bella tried to hide her smile.

"I think you looked cute in your little pink dress."

"Not like I could _complain_ , could I?" Bella shrugged, gently leaning so they were shoulder to shoulder. The two of them stared at the ceiling. They could just make out the small crack that they'd made as children. "Did _Char-_ Did _dad_ make mom's old painting room into yours?"

"He always wanted you to have space of your own, even when you stopped coming over every summer," she didn't comment on the slip, it'd get better over time. Renée's old painting room was a box, barely enough space for her double bed and rail of clothes but she managed. "Besides, I think we're a little too old to share a room these days."

"Plus, you kick in your sleep," Bella said.

"You talk."

It was warm and quiet and if Juliet closed her eyes, she could probably pretend that the years hadn't passed them by. That they were still little girls making blanket forts when they should've been sleeping or making a tyre swing at the bottom of the garden, throwing mud pies of the rez with Jacob and piggybacks had been their primary form of transportation. The rain pattered against the window and Juliet reached between them, lacing their fingers together.

"I know it's gonna be shitty to begin with, y'know, moving here," Juliet said quietly like they were sharing secrets. Their hands slotted together as they'd always done, _seamlessly_. "It's not where you'd rather be, I know… but for the record? I'm glad you're here."

"...Thanks, Jules."

"...You want me to fuck off so you can start to unpack?"

Bella laughed, her eyes creased and Juliet was rather proud of herself. "If you don't mind."

"Course not," letting go of her hand, she swung herself off the bed, taking care to weave through the boxes and suitcases scattered like an obstacle course across the floor. "I think we're going to the diner for dinner, shout you fifteen minutes before we're heading out?"

"Sounds good."

Juliet closed the door behind her, almost jumping a foot in the air when she realised her dad was lingering just a few short feet away. He wasn't exactly _subtle_ , his guilty expression gave him away instantly and she had to wonder how he made _chief_. They had a silent argument, entirely conveyed in eyebrow movements before Juliet shooed him down the stairs, both of them trying to be quiet. Not so much as _breathing_ until they made it to the kitchen.

"How's she doing?"

"She just got here, dad," she was quick to remind him. "You remember how I felt every time we went to California?"

Charlie visibly floundered for a moment, mouth opening and closing with a gentle click of his teeth. They didn't _do_ squishy feeling talks often but they were known to happen. This one was overdue. His moustache twitched a little and he shifted from foot to foot.

"You were always… a little uncomfortable the first few nights," he slowly admitted, lips pursed when Juliet scoffed. The noise drowned out by the ancient coffee machine. "Alright, you _hated_ it the first few nights."

"It's… it's like trying to fit into a puzzle that's already complete, yeah?" Juliet told him quietly as she pulled out their usual mugs. Her time in Arizona was never looked upon fondly. Too sunburnt and too warm, Renée was used to Bella's ways and was never sure how to handle her other daughter; Juliet didn't know how to deal with a mother. The closest thing she had was Sarah Black who'd passed away a few years ago. "Sure, space opens up for you after a while but… it's hard to begin with because you don't… I didn't fit into the big picture."

Charlie watched his daughter for a moment as she poured the drinks, a splash of creamer and sugar for herself. His mug was big and crooked, a fathers day gift which Jules had made him years ago and he refused to drink out of anything else much to her begrudging amusement.

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" He asked.

She hesitated, rolling her eyes as she shoved his drink at him with a reluctant - " _Yeah_ , kinda."

"I'm sorry you felt that way, squirt."

"It happens," she shrugged like it was no big deal and it _wasn't_. "Bella's going through the same stuff right now, doesn't mean she doesn't love us… she's just gotta make it through those first few days."

"You're a good sister."

"Damn right, I am." They toasted, their mugs clinking together.

They stood in the kitchen quietly as they listened to Bella fumbling around in her room. It was nice, having a third person, even if it upset the tenuous balance Charlie and she already had.

"By the way, Billy and Jacob are on their way," Charlie muttered into his mug.

"You want me to start some food?" _were they still going to the diner?_

"I'll order some pizza, I didn't exactly get 'round to shopping when you were gone," Charlie admitted reluctantly, and Juliet couldn't help but let her gaze wander to the pizza boxes stacked near the back door, ready to be taken out. Her dad huffed. "I didn't _just_ eat pizza."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to," he pointedly made sure to take the pizza boxes out to the bin before he ordered, remembering their order off by heart and making sure to add in what used to be Bella's usual. As he was on the phone, Juliet caught a glimpse of their truck pulling up and… _another following behind?_

"Tell me my dad didn't buy that hunk of junk for Bella," she called out teasingly, stepping onto the front porch. Billy flipped her off and she laughed as the man batted away Jacob's attempts to help him out of the car, he eventually just gave up and let his dad do whatever he pleased. It was for the best. Billy was precocious at the best of times.

"Hey Jules," Jacob was just an inch or two shorter than her, enough that she could still hook her arm around his shoulders and ruffle his hair when the time called for it. His hug was warm, his long hair tickled her nose. "Good trip?"

"Pick up any hitchhikers? Started any more bar fights?" Billy butted in with a cheeky but knowing grin.

"Not this time," Juliet reassured them, eyes widening in panic when Charlie came out to join them. There were some things she told Billy that managed to slip past her dad, Aunt Sarah had been her go-to for any girly problems and Uncle Billy had caught the brunt of it on more than one occasion. Especially since Aunt Sarah passed and both Rebecca and Rachel moved away. "It was actually a real quiet trip for once, did stop in Twin Falls though - stayed the night and got some pictures in the morning."

"More for the memory box," Billy guessed correctly but Charlie would beg to differ, it was quickly outgrowing the wooden box which Renée had bought her a few years ago. Trinkets and odd bits which seemed to flow out alongside the pamphlets, leaflets and guides she collected; eventually he'd have to upgrade it to a _trunk_. "You'll have to crack out the photographs again at some point, show Bella your high school pictures."

He waggled his eyebrows with a taunting smirk.

"Uncle Billy," Juliet quietly reprimanded him but the small smile gave her away. "Be nice, don't wanna scare Bella off too quickly."

"I'm always nice," the old man argued, trying to maintain his facade of being _somewhat_ offended, especially when Jacob, Charlie _and_ Juliet all scoffed. His wounded expression was pathetic though and an easy grin pulled at his mouth. " _Well_ , nice enough."

"Tell that to Gene Lahote," Jacob scoffed.

" _Okay-_ "

"I mean-" Charlie and Billy both began to argue, neither of them had the patience for the man. The man was a regular tenant in Charlie's backseat of the cruiser or the cells that they had, usually for drunk and belligerent behaviour. Billy had seen how he treated both his wife and his son, Paul, on the reservation. "Does that really count?"

Jacob didn't bother replying, his attention was already stolen as Bella came out the door. The gentle flush of his cheeks and the stars in his eyes? Oh, Juliet was never gonna let him live it down. It was cute though, Jacob was adorable in a pinch-your-cheeks sort of way.

"Bella," Charlie collared her easily before she tried to retreat. "You remember Billy and Jacob, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Bella said, smiling awkwardly and shaking Billy's hand. No doubt having trouble placing them. It'd been six or seven years since she'd last been to Forks, she sent a panicked glance to Juliet subtly but she did nothing but smile back at her sister. "You're looking good."

"I'm still dancing," Billy said with a grin. "Glad you're here, Charlie here hasn't shut up since you told him you were coming."

Juliet snickered as her dad's ears pinkened.

"Keep going, I'll roll you into the mud."

"Not before I break your ankles," and the two were off, mucking about and play fighting just by the roadside.

"Bella, this is Jacob, I'm pretty sure you tried to bury him on the beach once," Juliet introduced them or, well, reintroduced them. Before she could say anything else though, she caught sight of their pizza delivery and ran inside to get the money, grinning as she rushed back out.

"If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have tipped," Juliet joked and Brett grinned back. Maybe once upon a time, she might've considered him attractive but after spending nearly her entire school life stuck in most of the same classes together? The charm kind of wore off.

"If you weren't the daughter of the chief, I might've spat on your pizza," he teased back, gesturing to behind her. "Your sister?"

"Yup."

"Good luck at school tomorrow," he offered unsympathetically, eyes crinkling as he laughed all the way back to his car. He only laughed louder when she flipped him off.

" _Jules_ ," Charlie scolded from the other side of the drive and she dropped her hand like it'd been burnt much to Billy's glee.

_Yeah_ , they were gonna need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girl meant fresh meat, in more than one sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this half-written for ages but only just finished fine-tuning it in time for spooky day! Happy Halloween folks! Keep safe and well!

The day started with Bella almost falling down the stairs. 

It didn’t get much better from there. 

“C’mon,” Juliet murmured quietly, ushering her sister out of the house. “You’re riding with me today.”

She gave Bella no room to argue, as well-intentioned as their dad was, he’d essentially given Bella a big red rusty target on her back. Thankfully Juliet’s car was a little more inconspicuous. Battered and bruised, at least Mabel was second-hand rather than  _ ancient _ . Billy had that truck for as long as Jules could remember. 

Charlie waved them off from the porch as Bella clambered in. 

They’d gotten up earlier that morning to try and avoid the crowds, the stares and whispers. Even knowing that, Bella could feel the dread knot and churn in her stomach. It was safe to say that she  _ really _ hated this. She’d been in Forks for a few nights but she already missed the sun and the heat. Her friends from school, Clara and Danielle. It was weird to think how she’d probably never get the bus with them again or how they weren’t just a ten-minute walk away. It was her own choice to move to Forks but… she was beginning to question whether it was the  _ right _ one or not. 

Pro’s didn’t always outweigh the cons, it was great to have Juliet back in her life and to see Charlie more. It was also a lot more difficult than she initially thought, leaving everything behind in Arizona. No strange wake up calls by her mom, no more baseball talk over the dinner table which flew over her head. She  _ never _ thought she’d miss  _ baseball _ . 

Bella turned on the radio and listened to whatever indie band was playing, hoping to distract herself. 

Juliet didn’t seem to mind, her eyes focused on the roads ahead of them. She only turned the radio down when they were around the corner from school, thankfully the lack of traffic meant there were plenty of spaces to choose from. “Just a heads up.”

Bella glanced up, seeing her own dread reflected in their similar features. 

“Everyone’s really nosy and dad’s been bragging about you for a while,” Juliet said, thinking back to the vague and slightly ominous warning which Brett had delivered alongside their pizzas. “We don’t get a lot of new faces full stop around here, so… be  _ prepared _ .”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“No,” Juliet shrugged. “It’s just a heads up.”

Of course, she knew it didn’t really  _ help _ . 

By the time Ms. Cope had sorted the paperwork and schedules out, there were enough people to realise that there was an  _ unfamiliar _ face amongst them. Their stares were  _ piercing _ , no one bothered with subtlety or  _ tact _ . Juliet showed Bella to her first class but despite a small school and student population, they had very few classes shared. 

It was only a few hours, she reminded both herself and Bella. It’d be break and lunch before they knew it. The weather wasn’t great but it wasn’t unbearable either, so if it came down to it - they could sit outside to avoid the rest of their classmates.

Was this how Renée felt? Juliet could’ve sworn she was laidback, had been told multiple times that was a key aspect of her personality. Apparently, that went out of the window when it came to her family, she felt like a  _ mother-hen _ . She checked her phone enough times that the teacher caught her, Leona couldn’t even grab her attention, no doubt trying to ask about the homework she’d messaged her about on the weekend. 

It felt like a miracle that,  _ for once _ , classes were relatively painless. Jules was out the door as soon as the bell rang.

Finding Bella was like finding Waldo.

_ If Waldo had a big flashing sign above them that everyone stared at _ .

“Hey, how was-”

“I hit someone with a volleyball,” Bella almost  _ wailed _ , her head thrown back in sheer despair and by the looks of it, she wanted to sink into the floor. Whatever Juliet had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. She choked on her own laughter and leant against Bella, almost toppling them both with their weight. “I’m serious, I got them right on the head. Mike said it was fine  _ but _ -”

“Mike?  _ Newton _ ?” Juliet wheezed as she tried to control herself, standing on her own two feet and resisting the urge the wipe away the tear from the corner of her eye. “Don’t worry about him, his head might as well be made out’ta rock - that’s all he’s got from brains I’m sure. I mean he’s harmless, stupid and annoying but…”

There was a too-long pause and Juliet pursed her lips.

“But?” Bella asked, her mouth slowly curved into a small smirk. 

“I’m… sure he has some redeeming qualities?” Juliet murmured unsurely and Bella couldn’t help but laugh, both of them pretending not to notice the stares which had been following them ever since they arrived. 

It was like a searing heat on the back of her neck. 

Juliet liked to stay away from whatever spotlights there were. A master at blending into the lockers most days and it was how she wanted it to stay. It’d fade with time and until then, she’d cope for Bella.

“You can’t think of any of them?”

“Ask me tomorrow? I might have something by then.”

“A whole day to try and think of something  _ nice _ ?”

“You’re right… maybe two,” Juliet grimaced but it made Bella smile, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. It was better than that lost doe-eyed look she’d sported when they’d parted ways for their first lessons. Their shoulders knocked together as they leant against the lockers. “Hey, it could be worse!”

“How?”

“...I wasn’t expecting to have to provide an example. I was just trying to lift your spirits.”

“ _ You’re _ the worst.”

“I’m really not, this is me being  _ nice _ . If you asked someone else-”  _ namely Lauren Mallory _ “-then they would tell you he’s got no redeeming qualities  _ whatsoever _ ,” Juliet was quick to defend herself. As much as she hated Lauren with a burning passion, they had firm solidarity on the fact that Mike was terrible and not worth Jessica’s time. 

Juliet wouldn’t say it when Jessica was in earshot but she  _ hated _ Mike Newton with a passion. Something about him and his smarmy attitude rubbed her the wrong way, which Lauren could definitely get on board with. 

Bella looked well on her way joining their small club as he caught sight of her in the cafeteria. They were both ushered over in a big song and dance, he even pulled out a chair for her. It made it only sweeter when he realised that, in his chivalry, Juliet had stolen the seat next to Bella which left the only seat next to Jess. 

Juliet didn’t really take into account how crowded it would get when her own friends wandered over, the table feeling tight and cramped as Leona pulled up a chair, still going on about that  _ goddamn _ Spanish homework which she didn’t even realise they had. Brett was quietly talking with Ben and Angela whilst Georgia struck up a conversation with Lauren about their volleyball team. 

Bella looked more than a little overwhelmed. 

“Who’re they?” she eventually asked, looking for a distraction mostly.

Everyone knew who she was referring to, without looking up. 

“The Cullens, the last new kids,” Juliet reminded Bella who could only vaguely recall their skype conversation. They’d been there for a year…  _ or was it two? _ The mystery of them admittedly intrigued her but they weren’t any of her business. As much as Jessica gossiped or Lauren spoke about them, they’d done nothing but kept to themselves their entire time in Forks. Not that Juliet could really blame them. “They’re nice.”

“I forget your on good terms with a few of them,” Lauren scoffed like it was something she needed to hide or be ashamed of. 

“ _ Yeah _ , being decent and  _ not _ calling them freaks behind their back,” Juliet rolled her eyes, popping a grape into her mouth to try and mask the sour look she wanted to send her way.  _ God _ , as great as Lauren could be to have on your side,  _ she was still such a bitch _ . “Good terms.”

Georgia was quick to pipe up. “That’s not what she meant.”

Angela stepped in before their snipes and jibes could get any worse, talking to Bella and distracting their whole table at the same time. Juliet thanked her silently and promised to buy her a mountain of fries the next time they got Mcdonalds in Port Angeles. A sacred tradition they had once a month, at least. 

“They’re Dr Cullens kids,” Angela smiled. “They’re all adopted except Rosalie and Jasper. They’re his wife’s niece and nephew. Twins.”

“Y’think they’re taking applications?” Leona asked. 

“We’ll make badges saying  _ adopt me _ ,” Angela agreed. 

“I mean, it’s still weird, right? They’re all  _ together _ ,” Jessica continued, more than happy to have a new audience for some gossip. “The blonde girl? That’s Rosalie and she’s with the dark-haired guy, Emmett-”

“Rosalie’s nice,” Juliet piped up again with a reassuring look in Bella’s direction. 

“Yeah,  _ to you _ and that’s just because you told Ray Núñez off for harassing her, I’m pretty sure if I said  _ hello  _ to her, her glare would turn me to stone” Jessica scoffed but lit up as soon as another victim strolled past. “Oh, the little one is Alice and she’s with Jasper, the one who looks like he’s always in  _ pain _ .”

(Juliet couldn’t argue with that one.)

“And him?”

_ Ooh _ , Edward was a bit of a sore spot for Jess. 

Juliet winced and watched in horror as the salad in front of Jess was stabbed multiple times. Brett shared her grimace, as her ex-boyfriend, he was unfortunately privy to all of Jess’ rants about  _ Edward Cullen _ . 

Of course, if he’d been dumped for  _ Edward Cullen _ then maybe it wouldn’t have been too bad. 

Instead, it was for Mike Newton…  _ Mike Newton. _

“-apparently nobody’s good enough for him!”

“Bitter much,” Lauren seemed to snigger in Georgia’s ear. 

“What do you have next?” Angela asked Bella, leaning forward and trying to get a glimpse of her schedule. 

As they all parted ways, Juliet tried to reassure Bella that everything would be fine… even if she  _ did _ share yet another class with Mike Newton. His affections and attempts to get her attention was becoming borderline ridiculous and she had no shame in hightailing it out of there before she laughed in his face. 

( _ Bella would remember this betrayal _ .)   
  


* * *

Juliet didn’t blink as Edward Cullen stormed past her. 

She didn’t even look up from her phone when Bella eventually emerged. 

“I think I pissed him off,” Bella looked confused. It was only then that Juliet tore her attention away from her texts, ignoring the buzz of her phone in her hands. She’d spent most of their last hour trying to reassure Leona about their Spanish homework because either way it didn’t matter,  _ Mrs Goff hated her whether or not she completed it _ . 

“Who?  _ Edward _ ?” Juliet said. 

“Yeah,” Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Do I smell?”

Juliet frowned and leaned over; neither of them bothered about space as she took a whiff. “I mean, a little damp and I don’t like your perfume but other than that? No.”

“You don’t like my-?” Bella started before she realized the distraction, shaking her head and dodging out of the way when someone ran past her. The entire school was eager to  _ leave _ . Even Juliet had a bounce in her step as they weaved through the thinning crowds, her arm linked with Bella’s to make sure they didn’t lose one another. “He just… he looked like he was  _ disgusted _ . Like I  _ stank _ .”

“Do I need to beat him up?” Juliet asked. 

“...Could you even reach?” Bella asked, repressing her smile. Neither of them were exactly  _ blessed  _ with their dad’s height, Bella barely skimmed 5”4’ and Juliet was 5”6’  _ at best _ . Renée comfortably took the blame for their shorter stature. 

“I’d be offended if it wasn’t a fair question,” Jules nodded in reluctant agreement. “Plus I haven’t thrown hands since fourth grade.”

“I remember that,” Bella grinned and it lit up her entire face, the two of them climbing into  _ Mabel _ . “Lexie something, right? Mom was on the phone to Charlie for like an hour but most of it was the pair of them  _ laughing _ .”

“Probably because I broke two knuckles doing it.”

“What use  _ are _ you?”

Their sniping continued all the way home, but Juliet could see it was still weighing on Bella’s mind for some reason. She turned on the radio, listening to the host’s chatter as white noise as they made their way through regular traffic, Bella in almost sombre silence.

It was okay, Bella would shrug it off. 

In a few days, she’d have forgotten all about him. 

( … _ Yeah. _ )

* * *

It was safe to say that Bella didn’t forget about Edward Cullen. 

If anything, she seemed strangely  _ focused _ on him. 

Maybe that wasn’t the right word to use but Juliet didn’t know how to describe it. He’d all but vanished after their small confrontation and part of her hoped that maybe he was ill… something,  _ anything _ which would have explained his rude behaviour. Something to settle Bella’s mind.

“What’s her deal?” Georgia asked quietly. 

Lauren was,  _ mercifully _ , absent. Something about a hair appointment which Juliet didn’t really care about. Without her supreme overlord, Georgia turned her attention towards her other friends -  _ when she remembered that she had those _ . 

“Huh?”

“Your sisters and the Cullens?” Her nose wrinkled ever so slightly. 

There were times when Juliet wondered about her friends. Which ones she’d go to college with, which ones would stay in contact and the ones which would fade into oblivion. They usually fell into the same category as the ones who she still hung out with just because how long they’d known one another. It was clear to her at times where Georgia fell in that respect. 

“I don’t know,” it was easier to shrug and play stupid. Truth be told, she didn’t  _ know _ what was going on between them, especially the day Edward returned and the stares became even more intense. 

Georgia didn’t speak to her for the rest of lunch. 

...Juliet couldn’t have cared less. 

Despite going to school together on occasion or even just the same school  _ in general _ , Juliet rarely saw Bella outside of their breaks and lunches. At the end of the day, most of the time, they parted ways in separate cars. Juliet picked up a few extra shifts at the diner and by the time she made it home, Bella had already finished dinner and placed a plate in the microwave. 

_ That day  _ was supposed to be no different. 

“Are you sure you can’t even come over for a few hours?” Leona whined for the third time. “Not even after work?”

“Yeah, at ten o’clock when I’ve been on my feet for nearly five hours?” Juliet scoffed. 

“It’s not my fault you had to go and be an  _ adult _ and get a  _ job _ ,” she sneered the words like they were the vilest things in existence. It just made her laugh though. Leona was predictable and comforting, she knew her almost like the back of her hand. Once she was done complaining, she’d ask for a sticky- “At least pick up a sticky toffee pudding for me.”

“Sure.”

And that was it, that was supposed to be all she wrote. Juliet would go on with her day, work her shift and come home to a quiet house and cold leftovers. 

...Of course, then Tyler ripped out of the parking lot at the speed of light and had to swerve to avoid a car reversing out. Was there a word for the horror curling in her throat? As she watched his van  _ hurtle _ and skid towards Bella’s truck,  _ towards Bella _ . 

It was like the world slowed. Everything went all too quickly but it was slow-motion in her eyes. It was like time  _ paused _ and Juliet couldn’t  _ breathe _ . 

By the time she blinked and the moment passed, she was shoving her way through the crowd of people. Some knew better than to get in her way but she was ready to put Mike Newton in a headlock if she couldn’t get to her sister. 

“- _ call nine-one-one _ !”

“Bella, I’m so sorry, I tried to stop.”

“Are you okay?”

Bella didn’t respond. It was like she was in another world, not that Jules could blame her. The shock, the adrenaline, whatever it was… she was just so pale. Her hands were shaking as Juliet held onto her, tightly, like she’d slip away at a moment's notice. 

Bella wouldn’t meet anyone's eyes either, her hands focused on a spot on the van and Juliet followed her gaze. 

( _ She'd regret not questioning the strange dents. _ )


End file.
